1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of shades.
More particularly, this invention relates to a shade assembly engagable with a vehicle of a type including a body bounding a compartment for accommodating occupants, the shade operative for substantially shading the compartment.
2. Prior Art
Vehicles comprise one of the most essential means of transportation. From commuting to work, traveling, shopping for groceries and running errands, vehicles, such as cars, vans and sport utility vehicles, play an indispensable part of modern life.
Because most people use their vehicles on a daily basis, it is normal for people to park their cars outside for at least part of the day, whereas during the evening hours and throughout the night, most cars may be found either in garages or carports. Without the protection of covered parking, vehicles left outside are exposed to the Sun which can not only cause the temperature within the vehicle to rise to intense levels when parked in the Sun making it uncomfortable for users to enter the vehicle, but also cause damage to exterior and interior surfaces of the vehicle directly exposed to the Sun.
To prevent passenger compartments from becoming hot when exposed to the Sun, shades are available that may be unfolded and temporarily mounted within the interior of the passenger compartment against, for instance, the front windshield, the shade being operative to inhibit The Sun's rays from shining through the front windshield. Although somewhat effective, these shades are largely insufficient because they fail to protect the entire passenger compartment from the Sun's rays. Furthermore, because the Sun's rays directly impact the windshield, the temperature within the interior compartment still heats up to exceeding high temperatures notwithstanding interior shades.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shade assembly engagable with a vehicle of a type including a body bounding a compartment for accommodating occupants, the shade operative to substantially shade the compartment from a location exterior of the compartment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shade assembly that is easy to install.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a shade assembly that is easy to assembly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a shade assembly that is inexpensive.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a shade assembly that prevents the Sun's rays from directly impacting a compartment of a vehicle for controlling the temperature of the interior of the compartment.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide a shade assembly that inhibits damage to surfaces located within a compartment of a vehicle.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a shade assembly that is portable.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a shade assembly that is easy to transport.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a shade assembly that is efficient.
And still a further object of the invention is to provide a shade assembly that is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.